This invention relates to a beverage vessel, and particularly relates to a beverage vessel for containing liquid beverages and for facilitating the dispensing of the beverages therefrom.
A beverage vessel is a container which is frequently referred to as a carafe and is used to temporarily store a hot or cold liquid beverage therein. At least the container of the carafe can be composed of materials such as, for example, glass or metal. The carafe can be used to transport the contained beverage from one location to another such as, for example, from a kitchen to a serving area. In addition to functioning as a container, the carafe typically includes structure, such as a spout and a handle, for facilitating the selective dispensing of the beverage therefrom.
In the storing and dispensing of hot beverages, such as coffee or tea, the carafe may be structured to maintain the beverage in the heated state for eventual pleasant consumption. This is frequently accomplished by structuring the container of the carafe with two spaced walls.
When handling a carafe for transporting and dispensing the hot or cold beverage contained therein, it is important that the handle of the carafe be firmly secured with the container to facilitate proper and comfortable handling of the beverage-containing carafe. Further, in areas other than the normal flow paths of the beverage being dispensed, it is important that appropriate seals are provided and firmly secured to avoid unexpected, and potentially harmful, leakage.